Different Shades of Love
by SizZies
Summary: In life, love can be expressed in different shades: happiness, jealousy, peer pressure, opposite attraction and alots more.. The gang is required to hold onto life in order to survive the thing we call LOVE... R&R!..
1. Chapter 1 Shades of Red

**Sizzies: Hi guys! Thanks for dropping by our story... **

**Sakura-chan: It's their first story here, so don't be so harsh on them... **

**hannahfinella-chan: I'm sure you'll gonna like this one... ahehehe...**

**PurpleSkye: Yes... Syaoran's gonna be tortured here.. --evil grin--**

**Syaoran: --enters the place-- What is it that I have just heard? --with a stern voice--**

**Sizzies: Huh?? Uh.. uhm... --gulp-- nothing! --sweat drop--**

**Syaoran: oh... If you say so... --suspicious-- By the way, did you just saw my...**

**Kero-chan: Your what?? --smiles widely--**

**Syaoran: My... uh.. --blushes-- Never mind!**

**Sakura-chan: --opens her purse-- Oh! What's this?!**

**Sizzies: --smiling from ear to ear--**

**Sakura-chan: --puts out a clothe- Hn?? --stretches it..-- WAAAAAH?!?!**

**Syaoran: --snatces away the polka-dotted boxer-- It's mine... --bangs covering his eyes--**

**Sizzies and Kero-chan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.. --rolling on the floor, laughing out loud--**

**Syaoran: Why you!!!! --puts out his sword-- You're not gonna get away with this! --run towards us, trying to stab with our sword--**

**Sizzies and Kero-chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --running away with teary eyes--**

**hannahfinella-chan: We're soooooooo sorry!!!**

**PurpleSkye: We're just kidding around!!!**

**Kero-chan: Don't be so angry with it, gaki!!!**

**--the four still running around--**

**Sakura-chan: --closes the curtain-- Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not owned by Sizzies, it's owned by Clamp.. Now enjoy the story... **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Shades of Red**

"Bbbeeeeppppp…" the noisy pink alarm clock cried out when the time turned to six o'clock in the morning.

Following a few more minutes of that infuriating beeping, an auburn-haired girl reached out her slender arms in an attempt to shut the thing off. After successfully silencing the raucous timepiece, she quite groggily went out of her king-sized bed and started doing her morning stretches before heading towards the comfort room. And so, her day began...

-:- After half an hour -:-

The fourteen-year-old girl hastily went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She sure made such a loud noise in the process which caused a dark brown-haired guy to tease, "You always do make the ground tremble, kaijuu."

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" the young girl exclaimed.

The girl stared angrily at him and took a seat in front of the guy who happened to be her older brother (though she sometimes wished that he wasn't). She tried to eat her breakfast as fast as she could but her onii-chan had finished his first. Defeated, she took her last bite on the toasted bread and drank her juice. Immediately afterwards, she grabbed her roller-skates and put them on.

**Sakura's POV**

'I really, really hate it when onii-chan starts my day by calling me a kaijuu!' I thought, frustrated while skating through the sidewalk

My surroundings were covered with Sakura Trees in full-bloom and their petals were scattered everywhere and anywhere the wind carried them. It made me feel relaxed – I loved this feeling! As the beauty of my environment distracted me, I didn't notice a black Porsche, which had stopped beside me. The car gave a loud 'honk', getting me startled.

"Sweetie, come. It will be much better for you if you will ride in the car. You can't be late for your first day of school, honey." A man – my father – told me through the open window of the vehicle.

I opened the car door of the passenger seat and sat there, poised. Getting bored, I decided to turn on the radio.

'Oh! This is my favorite!' I thought excitedly as I mentally sang along.

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_**To all the possibilities**_

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that**_

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

_**And the world looks so much brighter**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_**It's a start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Start of something new**_

Rightfully, after the song had ended, the car came to a stop right in front of my school. I heaved a big sigh before I went down the car. Just then, my father spoke, "Sakura, good luck with your schoolwork. If anything happens, especially with your dormitory, you know where to call me." He said sweetly and added, "And if you have nothing to do on weekends, would you mind visiting us?"

"Thanks, dad. I do promise." I answered back and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

Then, I closed the car door behind me and started to enter the vast campus. My eyes scanned the area for any changes since the previous year of my studies. This was Tomoeda High Academy, which was known to be the most prestigious school in all of Japan; in fact, it was famous internationally for its high standards of education.

'Whew! Why am I so nervous? I'm popular, so nothing wrong could happen, right?' I thought, reassuring myself from my anxiety.

While walking in the busy hallway, I caught sight of my friends. I hadn't seen them in a while so I was glad I met up with them.

"Hi Sakura!" Naoko, Rica and Chiharu greeted in chorus.

"Hey there, guys!" I greeted them back.

"Let's get going." Chiharu said.

"We don't wanna be late for our first class period, do we?" Naoko questioned almost sarcastically.

"I know I don't! Let's go!" I blurted out energetically.

We were still blabbering about how our vacations were until out of nowhere, a guy reading a map of the school grounds had bumped into me – accidentally of course. My things fell unto the floor and all I could do was to wait for my painful impact to the ground. But many seconds had passed and I couldn't even feel the floor, which was supposed to be below me. Out of curiosity, I opened my emerald green eyes and saw a chocolate-haired boy with matching amber eyes, holding me in his arms.

_-Flashback – From seven years ago -_

"_Welcome kids! I hope after this camping, you'll all know how survive and have teamwork." The lady scout said with a strict voice._

"_But of course, we also wanted you guys to have fun during this camp." The Scout master said with a sweet smile._

_But the strict one said, "Before anything else, we'll be grouping you guys. But be sure that your troupe should stick together so that we wouldn't have to deal with serching for lost children."_

_We were grouped into three. Our leader has a messy chocolate hair. And for your information, I was the only girl in the group._

_We sure played several games. But our leader always blamed me for our many loses._

_The leader came to me and gave me a little push on my shoulders and said, "Hey you clumsy girl! Can you even play without even tripping on your own two feet?" _

"_You're such a wimp!" he exclaimed angrily at me._

_He insulted every fiber of my being. He pressed on what I lacked and my weaknesses. His next words were harsh that I cried. I cried so hard that it hurt._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Are you okay, Miss?" the boy had asked, his voice held some kind of concern.

His smooth voice had carried me back to reality only to find out that I was still in his arms. His body was so close to my petite one. His amber eyes were staring at me with utter distress. I knew I had seen him somewhere before; his handsome face was quite familiar.

'Oh! I remember him! He is that wicked scout leader of our team, who always blamed me for the defeat of our team!' I had informed myself, recalling the said boy.

Just then, I heard some people whispering. Some said, "Look at them, they look like match made in heaven!" While some others' eyes were just looking at us. I had the feeling that they were referring to me. Unfortunately, Meilin had walked up to us and loudly told everyone, "Oh, look! What do we have here? Ms. Popular got herself a new boyfriend. Don't they make a cute couple? But they are too showy, don't you think guys?"

After hearing her words, I instantaneously pushed him away from me with all the strength that I had mustered and hastily ran off for class.

'I really don't know why Meilin hates me that much to insult me in front of many people. She had always been my rival at things that I pursue. I don't even know why she is in my circle of friends.' I thought angrily while still running away.

When I reached my classroom, the first person I looked for was my best friend – Tomoyo. But she was nowhere in sight. Poor me, she must be in the other class. I sighed to myself, disappointed. I sadly took a seat next to the window. I stared out the glass transom to let pass my anger. After a minute or two of mindlessly gazing outside, I heard someone shout my name ironically in a soft voice. I turned toward the direction of the shouts and saw my very best friend. She ran over to me and she caught me in a tight embrace. I was shocked but managed to hug her back.

"How are you Kura?" Tomoyo asked vigorously.

'From what just happened this morning, I'm not fine.' I said to myself but decided to say, "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. I really missed you a lot." She said while taking a hold of my shoulder.

Then, Ms. Ruriko entered the tensioned room and greeted, "Ohayou Minasa!"

"Ohayou sensei!" all of us students greeted back.

"Well, it's a new school term so I'm expecting every one of you to be more active and responsible this year. Things might be rougher for you since you're in the second year of high school. It won't be as easy as your freshman year so be prepared." she discussed, "Enough with the chitchats. Bring out your organizers and copy your new schedules for the first semester." She then faced the blackboard and started to write their schedule.

I searched my pink bag for my organizer, but I couldn't find it.

'Oh no! I couldn't possibly lose it; it was my favorite one!' I thought in a state of slight panic. 'Okay calm down, Sakura. All I have to do is to remember where I last had it.' I added taking in deep breathes.

_-Flashback-_

_I went out of the car, still holding the organizer._

_I said hi to some of my friends, still holding it_

_Bumped into that guy, my things had fallen into the floor._

_I walked out from embarrassment, just holding my bag tightly._

_-End of flashback-_

'I probably dropped it when that clumsy guy bumped into me.' I thought, annoyed.

Then, the door of the classroom opened widely.

"Gomennasai, sensei for being late." A brown-haired teenager said as he entered the room while bowing down.

I knew I had met him sometime before - but when?

"Oh! You must be the new transfer student from Hong Kong!" Ms. Ruriko stated, smiling at him.

"Hai." He simply said.

"Why were you late?" our adviser asked, curious.

"Uhm… I bumped to a girl, and then she left her organizer with me. So I decided to give it back to her before classes started but unfortunately I didn't find her. So I decided to go on with my own classes."

'_Uh-oh… He couldn't be…' _I said to myself.

"Really?" the teacher asked amused by his story. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"I'm Li Syaoran and as you all know, I'm a transfer student from Hong Kong. I love many sports such as basketball, soccer, football, tennis, baseball and many more. I hope we will all get along." Syaoran stated.

'_So his name is Syaoran...'_ I said to myself while examining him.

Then someone sent me a message through IM messenger (since we are using laptop for our schoolwork and stuffs).

* * *

PrEci0uzgirL: I kinda see that you have been staring at Syaoran-kun for quite a while. Do 'ya like him?  

cherryblossombabe: No way! I wouldn't like that jerk!

PrEci0uzgirL:Jerk? He's hot isn't he?

cherryblossombabe:Well, it's too bad that his charms didn't work on me…

PrEci0uzgirL:Poor, Syaoran-kun…

cherryblossombabe: By the way, why do you call him Syaoran? Close to him? 

PrEci0uzgirL: Actually, yes. I'll tell you why later. Why do you seem mad at him? What happen?

cherryblossombabe:It's a very long story…

* * *

"Well, where would I put you?" Ms. Ruriko said. Then she scanned the whole classroom and saw a vacant seat, and said, "Perhaps Ms. Kinomoto wouldn't mind if I'll place you behind her. Please raise your hand Ms. Kinomoto." 

"But ma'am!" Sakura objected, standing up.

"For objecting, I'll assign you to tour him around the campus for one week."

I just sat down, disappointed and slouched like a child.

Then Syaoran walk to me and said while handing me the organizer, "Maybe this is yours." with a smile on his face.

I just took the organizer roughly without even thanking him. 'Way to brag about what happened..!' I asked myself sarcastically with an irritated expression on my face.

Fasting forward the time a bit…+

**Syaoran's POV**

I let out an airy sigh while staring at the every tick of the clock. 'School is really boring. Why does the time pass so slowly?' I asked myself a bored expression on my face.

Then, "Bbbbrrriiiiinnnnnggggg……" the school bell rang that signaled for lunch.

"Finally!" I said to myself but in a whispery voice. 'At last it's time to go out of this boring classroom.' I stood up and organized my things. And after a while I said, "Now, maybe you can tour me around the…" but I stopped when I saw that Sakura's seat was already unoccupied. 'Maybe she really isn't into being friendly with me from what just happened earlier.'

A raven-haired girl disturbed my thoughts. Her hair was in high pigtails and her eyes were a reddish color. She then told me, "Oh, hi!"

I just smiled at her as a sign of response.

"I think Sakura might have forgotten about you." Meilin informed me.

"Yeah, I think so too." I had bluntly replied.

"Oh, really? So don't you mind if I offer you that I'll be the one to tour you instead of Sakura?" Meilin offered politely.

"Yeah, Sure." I said plainly.

Then she started to walk towards the door, gesturing me to follow and said, "Come on. Lunch time isn't that long, you know."

I just stood up followed her without even knowing where we were going.

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking with Tomoyo when she suddenly spoke up, "Don't you think it was rude for you to leave Syaoran-kun in the classroom? It's not that I'm on his side, it's just that, for whatever reason you have, you shouldn't have left him there especially since he didn't know the way around the campus. And also that Ms. Ruriko assigned you to lead Syaoran around."

"Oh no! I totally forgot about that new student!" I exclaimed. Then I ran back as fast as I could to the classroom. I was breathing heavily when I reached the latter mentioned destination, I was almost gasping for air, and my head was bowed down as I said, "I… uh… sorry… for… (sigh)… I forgot about… you…" And when I looked up he was no longer.

Just then Tomoyo muttered, "Too late, he had already left."

"It's my fault." I said while still out of breath.

"We'll just look for him after we eat lunch first" Tomoyo said trying to calm me down.

"Oh… Okay…" I said having no other choice.

-:-After an hour or so…-:-

**Syaoran's POV**

'Oh, man! This girl's a freak! She's blabbering and blabbering nonstop about things that I don't even understand! I'm going to be a deaf.' I said insanely to myself.

"Are you still listening to me, Syaoran?" the noisy Meilin said.

"Uh? Of course, I do!" I said pretending to be attentive.

"Really?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh-huh…" I lied.

Just then I sensed that some people are coming to our way. So I looked at the direction on where I felt the aura. Then after a second or two, Sakura appeared and is walking near us and with Tomoyo. She had a different expression painted on her face.

"Hey, why did you take Li-san without even telling me?" She asked Meilin gruffly.

"Is that my mistake? You had left him alone in the classroom so I just offered him that I'll tour him around since you seem to not like touring him." Meilin answered back in an almost shrieking voice.

Sakura and Meilin answered back each other. They are making me deaf.

Tomoyo suddenly spoke up, "STOP!" she holler. "For just a simple thing, for God' sake." She said. "Syaoran, why don't you just pick on who is to tour you? Sakura or Meilin?" She asked grouchily.

I can't respond to her right away. It's like my brain isn't processing.

"Well? What now?" Meilin said while pattering her left foot with the floor.

"Uhm… I choose…" I started to say.

* * *

**Sizzies: Hn.. Cliffhanger eh?? Ahehe! --then suddenly tomatoes came flying--**

**hannahfinella-chan: We're so sorry! We just like the suspense!**

**Sakura-chan: Shield card! --she shielded us with the more coming tomatoes--**

**PurpleSkye: Arigato..**

**--the door slammed open--**

**Syaoran: The hell! --he enters-- First, you put my... --blushes-- i-in the purse of Sakura's and now you're toturing me to choose between them!..**

**Sizzies: Well then.. We will be waiting for your reviews --not minding Syaoran-- Well... See you again next chapter.. Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Shades of Orange and Green

SizZies: Hello again people! Second chapter is here infront of you..

PurpleSkye: Sorry if we updated too long... Someone here became lazy on writing this chapter.. ::shots a glare at hannahfinella-chan::

hannahfinella-chan: Hey! You know that I have just gone thru sickness.. ::pout::

PurpleSkye::sighs:: okay fine..

Tomoyo: They don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does...

Sakura: Hope you will like this chapter..

Kero: Now on with the story!

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

"BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!!!" the school bell, which signaled the end of lunchtime, rang.

'Good timing! At least I don't need choose between these two freaks.' I said to myself in relief. Then, I said to them: "Well, I think tour time is over. Let's get going." I couldn't help let a sarcastic smile appear on my face.

"Oh, okay…" Meilin answered with a thwarted facial expression.

We hurriedly went to our next class.

-Fasting forward the time…-

Tomoyo's POV

"Hey Tomo." Eriol called out in a whisper and threw at me a small piece of crumpled paper.

Being curious, I slowly opened it to see what was written. I saw a drawing, which kind of looked like me. Then I turned to Eriol with a 'what's-up-with-this' look while showing it to him.

His face flushed and he whispered, "No-not that! The other side."

"Oh, okay." I answered getting his message. I turn the paper backwards and saw a note that read:

_Hey! Let's go to the next class together. ___

_Eli_

After reading his note, I sent him a silent okay with a nod of my head. He smiled warmly as a sign of response.

Then, "BRRRIIIIINNNNG!!!", the school bell rang once more.

Excitedly, the students hurriedly packed their belongings and went out of their classrooms.

Then, Eriol came to me and said, "Whew! Why are people on the rush?" I smiled at his attempt at a joke. Then, he took some of my things from my arms.

"Thanks, bestie!" I exclaimed, my smile widening.

We went out the classroom side by side to go to our next class - Chemistry.

"You know, I didn't imagine that I would enjoy the place so easily." Eriol said all the sudden.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Ah… It's just… What I mean to say is, I wouldn't get used to the place that easily without your help." He stammered.

"I don't mind at all." I answered him. 'It's because you're the one who owns my heart.' I mentally continued.

The next discussions we had were so sweet, it was like we were couples! Then all of the sudden, Eriol had bumped to a girl. The girl was wearing a white tank top partnered with a white mini skirt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming. Are you okay?" Eriol asked the girl. He then, helps the girl to pick up her things.

The last bell rang, "BBRRRINNNGG!!!" that signaled the last five minutes before class.

"Hey, Eriol! That was the last bell, we better get going!" I said aloud with a tone of insecurity.

But it seemed as if Eriol didn't even care about what I had said. He was too busy entertaining the flirt he had bumped into.

I got somewhat jealous of her and just walked to chemistry class by myself, stomping in irritation.

'Why is he like that? I am just here, but why does he still look around for other whores?' I asked myself angrily.

The next class that we had together was totally cold because I kept on avoiding him. He tried all means to get my attention: he threw me notes and sent text messages, but I still didn't look at him.

At last, we were dismissed. I couldn't be happier. Wanting to avoid Eriol, I hastily went to the cherry blossom park of our school ground. I promised Sakura to meet her there as well.

Patiently, I sat down on an old-looking bench. Sakura had me waiting for a couple of minutes; she hadn't changed at all.

'Why isn't she here yet?' I asked myself growing anxious about her and then continued with a smile, 'Well, it isn't her if she is on time. She is always late.'

Out of nowhere, I heard some footsteps coming towards me. I thought that it was Sakura so I turned around to face her with a smile on my face but when I saw who it was, my smile turned upside down.

"Why are you here, Hirazigawa?" I demanded coldly.

"Hey, we're best friends, right? But what is with Hirazigawa?" Eriol asked me back, confused.

I turned back at him and sat down at the bench again. He went to sit beside me and began, "What's wrong with you? Have I done something wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming. Are you okay?" I mocked his words from earlier that day.

"Is that the reason why you're mad at me?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

There was a moment of silence, and then Eli decided to talk again, "So are you saying that you actually like me and that's why you got jealous?"

"No way! You're too airy you know! Don't think that every girl likes you!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You seem jealous to me." he stated, somewhat matter-of-factly .

"How can I be jealous?! I'm not! It's just, when you bumped into that girl, it's like that you had forgotten about me. I was talking to you but you ignored me; just like I was invisible." I explained to him.

"Oh, really? Did I do that to you?" He inquired like an innocent child who did no wrong.

I just glared at him, not convinced by his childish act.

He realized this and stopped pretending. "Okay, okay. I'll make it up to you. I'll bring you to one of the hippest party." He was serious now.

"Honto ne?" I asked him, trying to hide excitement but failed miserably.

"Of course! And you can also bring some friends of yours." He said with a grin on his face. "I'll pick you guys at your dorm at seven."

"Okay."

-:- Seven in the evening… -:-

Sakura's POV

I was looking to the mirror while putting on my gold, dangling earrings, "Do you mean that even the brat is coming with us?" I asked Tomoyo, not bothering to hide my displeasure.

"Well, hello! Eriol and Syaoran are cousins! And he is just new to the neighborhood so he needs to have some acquaintances." Tomoyo explained like it was so obvious.

"Okay fine, whatever you say. But don't you even expect me to assist him the whole time." I said while projecting in the mirror. I was wearing a black tube with netted vest on top matched with black knee-high pants.

Then a knock came at our door.

"It might be them." Tomoyo screeched excitedly. Then she ran to the door and opened it.

When she opened the door, Eriol was there to greet her.

"Come in first, my other friend might be arriving soon." Tomoyo said slyly. Eriol took his seat on the pink leopard-printed couch.

Then another knock came on the door. This time, I was the one who opened the door. I saw Naoko outside. She wore something simple, as always.

"I think we are all ready to go now." Tomoyo said; she was uncharacteristically hyper.

We left the dorm building. Once out, I saw a black CRV waiting for us. In the passenger seat, I saw Syaoran was there.

Eriol opened the car door for the three of us like the gentleman he was. One at a time, we came in and sat on the leather couch. The first thing that I smelled was a fragrance that was so nice and soothing. I was sure it wasn't the car so maybe it was that brat.

It took us almost half an hour to arrive at the venue of the party.

When I opened the car door, the loud music was what greeted my ears.

I could see that Tomoyo was eager to join the party however the brat looked otherwise. I wasn't really excited on going to the party either because I didn't know any of the guys invited.

I searched for an empty table that we could sit in. When I saw one, I dragged Naoko along with me. Syaoran also sat down on the table where we were. But Eriol and Tomoyo went at the bar of the house talking and laughing together.

'Oh, man! Of all the people I have to be with, why is it the brat?' I asked myself aggravated.

Then all of the sudden, the people were more noisy and excited. They were all shouting, "STB! STB! STB!"

"What's STB?" Naoko asked with innocent curiosity.

"STB means spin the bottle." I said knowingly.

"Oh…" Naoko said in understanding.

"Let's join them!" I said with a cynical glint in my eyes. Then I pulled Naoko to the circle of people.

The host of the party spoke then, "Now, who do you want to be the next person to be in the closet?"

The crowd got even wilder and shouted, "Natsume Yuutaka, Natsume Yuutaka, Natsume Yuutaka!"

The captain ball of the basketball varsity was the one to spin the bottle. Almost all the girls were so thrilled on who would be the lucky girl who got to be with him in the closet.

Natsume walked inside the circle of people and started to spin the bottle.

The bottle span rapidly. The crowd tensed. And gradually the bottle slowed down. Slowly… slowly… and slowly… And finally, the bottle decided to stop.

Naoko's POV

The bottle was slowing down. Then, after a few more spins the bottle stopped pointing to me. The people in the circle looked at me in complete surprise while all of the members of his fan club glared at me enviously. I was getting conscious, because most of the people were staring at me. I couldn't help it. I didn't ask for it to happen. I stood up and was about to walk out, when suddenly some guys held me by the shoulders and brought me to the closet.

One of the guys said, "Come on, don't be shy. I know that you also like Natsume." And the other guy opened the closet door and pushed me inside. After that, the so-called Natsume went in with me. But before the door was closed, one guy told Natsume, "Good luck, dude!"

Being inside the closet was so uncomfortable. The closet was just about three keyboards wide, so were practically hugging each other! I couldn't help but be scared at what would happen. Then, he suddenly spoke, "What are you waiting for? Let's get this started." He closed his eyes and bent down a little. I couldn't do anything, so I decided to just close my eyes and wait for what to happen next. I suddenly felt his mouth against my forehead but it was as quick as it had come. I opened my eyes in astonishment.

"I just felt that you aren't ready for something so...wild. And you are just forced to do things." He said and smiled at me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, blushing at his kindness.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"Huh? For what?" I asked puzzled.

"I know that I have troubled you. And if I hadn't spun the bottle, you wouldn't really be forced to be in here." He explained while sitting down on the floor.

"Oh… It's okay. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. You look so popular." I said starting a conversation.

"Well, kinda. My dad expects me to follow his steps to be a great sporty guy. By the way I'm Natsume Yuutaka. Nice to meet you...uh?" He said offering his right hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Naoko." I said while reaching out for his hand.

"Oh, so you're Naoko from the Section 2-A? I heard that you're a top student." He said, amused.

"Really?" I asked him innocently. "You're from section 3-A, right?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought that sporty people are not that smart to be in good sections." I had blurted all of the sudden.

"Of course, no! I actually was just forced to join in the varsity. I really wanted to be known for my intelligence not because I'm a hunk or whatsoever. But people just see me as a Mr. MVP." Natsume defended and looked down like he was offended or something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't think first before saying things." I apologized to him.

"It's okay. By the way, how come you're here in the party? I didn't think that a diligent student like yourself would go to a liberated place like this."

"Actually, a friend of mine dragged me to this party because she doesn't want to be all alone with her school buddy."

"Oh… If you want you can have my number and I'll take yours."

"Sure!" I said and hand him my phone while he handed his to me. We saved our numbers in each others phone and took a picture of us.

Just then, I heard a shout that came from outside, "Time's up!" And in just a split second the door of the closet opened up. And people were yelling and whistling at them.

"See you then!" He said.

Then the two guys who dragged me earlier went near him and asked eagerly. "Tell us the whole story of what happened inside."

"Dude, nothing happened! And besides I'm not like you guys that are so wild and would just fuck up with any girl wearing a skirt." He joked out.

I was still staring at him when Sakura tapped me in the shoulders and stumbled my thoughts.

Tomoyo's POV

The crowd was getting louder. They were shouting for Natsume to spin the bottle. 'Why do they get that excited over that game?' I asked myself. Then, I returned my gaze to Eriol who was playing with the ice with the straw. I decided to start up a conversation, "So… Now what?" I asked him.

Eriol stopped playing with his drink and looked at me and said, "Getting bored, are you?"

"Well, sorta." I answered back and made a little giggle.

I heard someone yell out, "Time's up!" And that caught my attention so I looked at the door of the closet. Then the crowd got wild again, they have been cheering for Natsume and Naoko getting out of the closet, 'Well, lucky her. She had a nice experience and at least seemed to enjoy it. Her luck isn't like mine.' I thought and took a quick glance at Eriol with some of the known sluts of the campus. 'Why am I always the one who gets hurt?"

Sakura's POV

"Hey girl, nice going there! Lucky you! You know, I envy you because you had your own time with one of the cuties of the campus." I screeched excitedly. And we started to walk back to our table.

She didn't say anything, maybe she was still speechless from what had happened. When we reached the table I asked her over and over again on what had happen inside but she wouldn't answer me. She just sighed heavily and said to me plainly, "Nothing happened."

"WHAT?! You must be kidding me. That's so impossible for a hunk like him not make out." I said really shocked and with a puzzled face.

"Yes, you heard me right."

I suddenly stood up. She thought that I was angry or so that she asked me, "Hey, where are you going? Are you mad?"

"Of course not! I'm not that shallow to be angry with you. I just felt kind of thirsty. And maybe I'll go to the bathroom, too. So, what do you want?" I asked with a simple smile.

"I want a light beer." Syaoran suddenly interrupted in our conversation.

"FYI… I didn't ask you. The one I asked was Naoko." I said coldly accompanied with a cold glare.

"Kura… Don't be so rude. You should even entertain him because you're his school buddy. Maybe I can have Pepsi." she said lowering the tension between me and the gaki.

I heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Well, if it isn't for you, I won't entertain that guy." and started to walk away from the distressing place she had been to. I wandered around the place and asked some people where I could possibly find some drinks, "Excuse me, uh… I was wondering, where can I get some drinks?" I asked a guy over the bar.

"What kind of drinks are you looking for? A ladies drink or the light ones?" the guy wearing a waiter suit asked me in response while still juggling some bottle of wines.

"Just the light ones." I answered plainly as I watched him playing with the bottles in awe.

"Take the flight of stairs and turn left. Enter the fourth room you can see." he said and poured some of red wines to the glass of the guy beside me.

'Why do all the people here look so weird and act like weirdoes?' I asked myself as I took the stairs. 'Which room should I enter again?' I asked myself as I reached the last step of the stairs. 'Guess I'll just have to go through them all.' I opted.

I held the first room's knob and sighed, "Here I go… 1… 2… 3…" I twisted it and opened the door slowly. As the room was exposed, things flooded onto me. That wasn't a room it was a closet or a messy stock room to be more specific.

I left the closet and proceeded to the next door I saw. 'I wish this isn't a room full of useless stuffs that would spill on me.' I prayed to all the gods I knew. "Here I am again. In 1, 2, 3.." and twisted the knob. I closed my eyes to wait for anything that might fall on me, but to my surprise I didn't feel anything on me so I decided to open my eyes slowly and instead, I saw an empty room. It was deserted with comprised only of air.

I sighed in relief that I was safe in the room I opened up. Though I still haven't found the room I was looking for.

'How many rooms do I still have to enter before I can find the one I was looking for?' I asked myself getting tired by walking all around the place.

I turned the doorknob of the 3rd door without any second thoughts and as the room was exposed, I saw a ghastly sight to bear. A guy was on top of a slut-like girl making out breathlessly. I was dumb-found by the awful scene before me. Then, the two stopped when they noticed me.

"Want to join us?" The guy said as he examined me from head to toe.

The girl he was making love with looks like she was jealous or something. She suddenly grabbed a pillow near her and threw it toward me. I easily dodged the coming pillow and apologized to them and quickly closed the room. "My gosh! What kind of party have I gone to?! All people here look like animals that have escaped from a zoo.' I worriedly said to myself as I leaned on the door, 'I should be better careful on the next room I'm going to enter.' I reminded myself.

I stood up and walked to the next door. But this time, I knocked first on the door. After awhile, there was no answer so I decided to open it up. I slowly opened the door and saw a colorful room. There are many photos hanging on the wall of different sites. "Wow!" was all I could say about the greatness of the place. Then, when I looked at the corner of the room, I saw a small refrigerator full of sodas and beers. I took two pepsi and one light beer.

I felt that my throat was crying for liquid so I opened a can of orange soda and drank some. 'Humm… maybe the owner of the room won't mind if I will take a look on some of his photos.

I walked near a table drawer and took the picture frame on it. There is a photo of Taj Mahal. 'The owner of this might be a great traveler. I envy him!" I squealed out as I adored the photos he had.

Then suddenly I heard the door slammed shut. "Who are you?! What are you doing in here?!" I saw a blonde haired guy, just the same age as I was, yell angrily.

"uh.. I… I'm sorry…" I bowed down to him and continued, "I was just looking for some sodas and I was amazed by your photo collection. Gomen." I said while I bowed down repeatedly.

I heard a soft laugh coming from him and he said, "I was just kidding you know." He was approaching me then. "By the way, my name is James. And you must be Kinomoto Sakura, right?" he asked while handing out his right hand to me.

I graciously accepted his hand and said, "Yes, you're correct. Nice to meet you, James."

"Why don't we have a toast for a new friendship?" he said as he raised his can of beer.

And as for me, I easily rode on with his plan and had a toast with him and drank the whole can of soda I had in my hands.

As I finished my drink we had a nice conversation about his great travels and school life. Then after awhile, I felt kinda funny. My head was aching badly and my vision was getting unclear.

"Are you okay?" James asked me, feigning anxiety.

"Uh.. I feel like my head is spinning. I don't know why" I said as I held unto my head.

"You can rest here at my bed first while I'll go to find you're companions." he said reassuringly.

As I was about to take a step to the bed, my consciousness suddenly slipped. I did not know what happened next.

* * *

SizZies: Okay..! Another chapter was finished..

hannahfinella-chan: I hope you liked it and you will still stay tuned at the next coming chapters..

PurpleSkye: So please drop some reviews.. We need to know what you think of what we did..

hannahfinella-chan: I promise that I will post the finish the next chapter by next week a-

PurpleSkye: Dont make a promise! Just do it.. Your a lazy one that I bet you can't finish it by time.. Hahaha!

hannahfinella-chan: Wanna bet with me?!

PurpleSkye: Sre thing!

Tomoyo: Kawaii::bring out her video camera:: hannahfinella-chan and PurpleSkye fighting! Don't wanna miss it..

Sakura::closes the curtains:: ahehehe.. :sweatdrops:: well please kindly leave your review..


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

_Disclaimer: SizZies do not own Card Captor Sakura.. Clamp rightfully own it.._

* * *

**SizZies:** Hey there everyone..!

**Sakura-chan:** Hello too..!

**Kero:** You have already updated your story that fast?!?!?!

**Sakura-chan:** HOOOEEE?!

**hannahfinella-chan:** ::sweatdrops:: of course no! ahehehe..

**Syaoran-kun:** Then why are you here bothering us again?!

**PurpleSkye: **Tsk.. tsk.. tsk.. DOn't be so rude like that... ::waving her index finger at him::

**Tomoyo: **Tell us now.. You can't kill us in suspense.. ::while she is taping the whole conversation::

** PurpleSkye:** ::sighs:: We are very, very, very disappointed with you people..

**Sakura-chan: **Mou... ::pouts:: why is that so??

**hannahfinella-chan: **::serious mode:: Because many people are browsing our story but only 3 reviews was sent... Of course we need your opinions and suggestion so we can satisfy you guys in the taste of story you want to read...

**Tomoyo: **::sniff, sniff:: continue... ::blows her nose while still taping:: 0.o

**PurpleSkye:** We decided that we are only going to post the next chapter if we at least get 10 reviews..

**hannahfinella-chan:** and flames are highly accepted.. We don't hate them. In fact, we like them.. They help us to straighten up the wrong things we have done and to improve to the next level..

** Sakura:** Ano.. So PLEASE review...

** SizZies:** We'll also be happy if you're going to recommend it to other readers you know.. Thanks for your time to read our crap.. Until next time..!

**Tomoyo:** And Cut!..

**Everyone:** See you all again next time..


End file.
